jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Owlman
Thomas Wayne Jr. is a Human from Earth-3 and a member of the Crime Syndicate Of America, under the alias of Owlman. 'Origins' Thomas was born as the eldest son of the irresponsibly wealthy Wayne Family. He looked to his parents with contempt and disdain, mostly due to the fact that his mother was heavily abusive and his father was a murderer via killing patients through a surgical fetish. He was also raised alongside a younger brother named Bruce, who loved his parents. At some point, Thomas attempted to murder his parents and hope to convince his brother to aid him in this endeavor, however Bruce tackled his brother when he pulled out a gun and almost shot their parents. While the boys struggled, somebody else shot both Martha and Thomas Sr. and Bruce was soon to follow at the hands of Thomas. It was revealed that the Wayne Family butler Alfred had pulled the trigger on both Thomas' parents. That same night, he heard the call of an owl, which he believed asked him who he was and he replied "I am Thomas Wayne: The richest boy in Gotham City". Though he didn't care about his parent's, Thomas did care a lot for his younger brother, which left him depressed during much of his life. Years later, Thomas had grown and assumed the mantle of "Owlman", to strike fear and dread into normal everyday citizens, by blackmailing, extorting, murdering, threatening and receiving pay-offs from many throughout the city until it was practically running it. He also found himself a member of a group of superpowered villains known as the Crime Syndicate, alongside Ultraman, Superwoman, Power Ring, Johnny Quick and even Atomica. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 6) 'Skills & Abilities' *'Peek Human Physiology:' Despite not possessing any special powers, Owlman has proven that powers don't make the hero. He has trained his body to the absolute peek of human perfection and maintains this form of lifestyle as a crimefighter. **'Peek Human Strength:' Unlike most humans, Thomas' strength is at peek efficiency due to his strict diet and regular exercise, give him strength to rival the normal man. **'Peek Human Speed:' As strong as he is, Thomas is also known to have the speed of an Olympic runner. This gives him incredible reflexes as well, which aid him in his battle against crime. **'Peek Human Endurance:' **'Peek Human Agility:' *'Stealth:' As a vigilante, Owlman is known to utilize stealth techniques to take down his adversaries, rather than taking them down head on. He is capable of blending in with the shadows and attack faster than a soldier, which increases the fear of those who confront him. *'Martial Arts:' Owlman is known to have a knowledge of virtually every form of martial art known to man. He can combine this knowledge, making him a lethal weapon with non-lethal intentions. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Despite Thomas' equipment, his mind is in fact his greatest weapon. He has knowledge rivaling that of the most intelligent detective, mathematician, inventor and even rivaling the intelligence of Lex Luthor himself. 'Equipment' *'Owlsuit:' To strike fear and dread into his victims, Thomas had designed and developed a powerful suit of armor, which protects him against various hazards, such as bullets and even blades. The suit is mostly blue-grey, with parts of it being chrome. The cowl consists of the same colors mentioned, but with blue eyes, likely due to them being goggles. The cape he wears serves as a glider, but rather than looking like Batman's, Owlman's look more like feathers. *'Utility Belt:' Aside from his armor, Owlman comes equipped with a custom-made utility belt, outfitted with various devices he uses on his missions. **'Grapnel Gun:' **'Owlrangs:' **'Smoke Pellets:''' Category:Supervillains Category:Humans Category:Crime Syndicate Category:Earth-3 Inhabitants Category:Season 6 Characters